1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission control system performing light emission control of a light source device having a plurality of partial light emitting regions which may be controlled independently of each other and to an image display system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, displays typified by a liquid crystal television and a plasma display panel (PDP) are becoming thinner and thinner. Particularly, most of displays for mobile devices are made of liquid crystal and are demanded to have faithful color reproducibility. Usually, a backlight is used for a liquid crystal panel. The backlight of a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) type using a fluorescent tube is the main stream. However, a technique using no mercury is requested for the sake of environment, and a light emitting diode (LED) and the like is being regarded as a promising light source replacing the CCFL.
Backlight devices using such an LED are proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-142409 and 2005-302737. In an LED backlight device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-142409, a light source is divided in a plurality of partial lighting parts, and lighting operation is performed in the partial lighting parts independently of each other. On the other hand, in an LED backlight device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-302737, illumination light from a light source is detected by a light receiving device and, on the basis of the detection value, a light generation amount of the light source is controlled.